deweydewnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Dewey Duck
Dewford Dingus "Dewey" Duck is one of the six protagonists in the 2017 DuckTales series. Personality Dewey has a love for adventure and is a true thrill seeker despite his young age. He is the daring, rebellious, and adventurous attention seeker of the trio, who loves to explore and stand out and get attention. With his ambitious and quick-thinking personality Dewey is eager to prove himself. And sees himself becoming a successor to his Great Uncle Scrooge, he is eager to show his skills in their adventures. Dewey can be impulsive; he can't sit still too long before jumping into action, often without thinking it through. He desires to stand out as his own individual among his brothers, by trying to impress all those around him by doing big extrodinary things. Dewey is generally a good-natured kid who loves his family and those who he considers family (such as Webby Vanderquack and Launchpad McQuack) and is always worried about their safety and well-being in times of danger. He is also close with his Great Uncle Scrooge, though the two's different approaches to adventuring often put each other at odds. Dewey has shown compassion, he stood Webby in 'Daytrip of Doom' and offers to save Mark Beaks after proving he was a fraud. Dewey can be sensitive, he is easily insulted as seen and is also bit insecure. Dewey is also very emotional attached on his mission to learn about his long lost mother to a point that he want to know more about her but is afraid of what the answers may be as shown in The Spear of Selene! Appearance Dewey is 10-12 years old with a light blue long sleeved with a blue shirt over it. He has a yellow beak and feet. Dewey has black eyes and spiky hair on top of his white feathery head. Fandom DuckTales: War for Duckburg Dewey plays a pivotal role in the story. While fighting the Fire Nation military, Dewey learns more about his mother. He also encounters a fearsome warrior known as the Black Spirit. At the end of Book 1, when the Black Spirit reveals "himself" as Della in disguise, Dewey and his brothers cry in their mother's arms and meets her for the first time. When Zuko later joins the group getting adopted by Della, Dewey is the first to welcome the former Fire Nation prince by marking his clothes with the McDuck Enterprises insignia. Relationships Family Huey Duck And Louie Duck Huey is Dewey's older brother (by 3 seconds) and Louie is his younger brother. Dewey is very close with his brothers. They're all very mischievous and get into a lot of trouble together, yet Dewey and Louie cause the most trouble. Even though they're brothers, they have a friendship with each other. They usually get along, but sometimes they can disagree and get into fights or competitions. Donald Duck Donald is Dewey's uncle and guardian. Although Dewey views Donald as boring, he still loves his uncle. Oftentimes though, Dewey and brothers tend to go behind his back. Yet despite Dewey's rebellious nature Donald continues to love him unconditionally and do whatever he can to protect him and his brothers. Which is shown in "Woo-oo!" where Donald jumps into danger to prevent Dewey from becoming burned. Della Duck Della is Dewey's biological mother. He was investigating her disappearance ever since he first saw her portrait. So far, Dewey has met Della's younger self in the past years prior to the series. In the past, Dewey helped young Donald to realize that Della just wishes to spend Christmas with her brother. Scrooge McDuck Scrooge McDuck is Dewey's great-uncle. Dewey looks up to Scrooge, viewing him as the most exciting duck in the world. He never knew he was his great-uncle before the events of "Woo-oo!", and upon learning they were related, Dewey was ecstatic and wished to impress him. Friends Webby Vanderquack Webby is one of Dewey's best friends. They are very close friends. They're kindred spirits who very much love adventure and mystery. They love hanging out together and work great together, they have a very profound friendship and it shows. As well as being fun loving, they are very reliable, trusting, and compassionate towards one another.They are always there for each other when the time is tough and thrilling. This is shown in Daytrip of Doom! when everyone was hesitant to bring Webby to Funzo's Fun-zone, knowing she was going to be a handful, but Dewey wanted to give her a chance and help her out. And in The Great Dime Chase! when Dewey wishes to know about his mother, so he turns to Webby for help. And throughout all the trails they discover a secret room dedicated to Della, Dewey trusts Webby to keep this as their secret until they know what it means. With all the trust and kindness Dewey gives Webby in their friendship, she does the same in The Spear of Selene! Dewey wishes to quit their conspiracy hunt on Della Duck. Webby doesn't want to end her investigation so they fight about it. Yet once she found out that Dewey is scared to know his mother's true nature, she shows her sympathy by stepping aside in support for her friend's emotional strife. Yet for Dewey this motivates him to keep going. Dewey thanks Webby by saying that he is grateful to have her around. Dewey even shows his sensitive and anxious part of himself, showing an open-honesty between them. In The Most Dangerous Game...Night! all of their time together has them believing that they are the perfect team, as they love working together to get past danger and even sing in harmony. But as they have trouble being in sync, it makes them doubt one another being a perfect team or even friends. But Scrooge shows them that their bond goes beyond friendship, to them actually being family. See Ship: Debbigail Launchpad McQuack Out of the triplets, Dewey is the closest to Launchpad — in fact, Launchpad considers Dewey as his best friend, and at least once refers to Huey and Louie as "Dewey's brothers". In "Terror of the Terra-firmians!" Launchpad is worried that Dewey might be possessed by a mole-monster. In "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!" the two of them hang out together, and Launchpad introduces Dewey to his favourite TV show, Darkwing Duck. Launchpad also asks clothing advice from Dewey. In "Jaw$!", when Dewey gets eaten by Tiffany, Launchpad wakes up in the middle of the night because he senses his best friend is in danger and takes Donald's Houseboat to the Money Bin to rescue Dewey. Quotes DuckTales: War for Duckburg Category:Ducks Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Characters that like to party Category:Rebels Category:Characters that are voiced by Ben Schwartz Category:Funny Characters Category:Tragic Category:Characters who have lost family members Category:Loyal Category:Good Hearted characters Category:Confident Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Anti-Fire Nation Coalition Army Category:Reckless Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Family-Orientated Characters Category:Nephews Category:Time Travellers Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Ducktales: War for Duckburg Category:The Real Gladstone Category:Cool Characters